


I'm In Charge

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Marking, Painplay, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n makes sure Sam knows who’s calling the shots right now.





	I'm In Charge

“Holy shit”.

You pulled the dick out of your mouth and stood up, Sam cowering below you on the chair.

“Did I say you could speak?”

He gulped, shaking his head frantically, hoping to avoid punishment.

But you knew better. Letting him off the hook once would only lead to him doing it again and again, until you lost control of him.

So you raised a palm, bringing it down and hearing the slap echo throughout the bedroom.

The red handprint that was left behind was burning at Sam’s face, and you knew he’d be careful not to slip up again.

“Did that hurt, baby?” you crooned, running your hands through his hair, the strands flowing and soft.

He nodded, not saying a word.

You smiled at him, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him possessively, your tongue probing into his mouth as you tasted him.

“That’s my good boy. What do you want mistress to do now?”

His eyes darted back down to his cock. Of course he’d choose that.

Sam loved fucking you hard and fast, taking all the control. 

But there were times when he’d need to take a step back, take the burden off himself. 

When those times arrived, you gladly took it all.

You smiled at him, kissing his nose softly and getting back on your knees.

Picking his cock up again, you squeezed around the base slightly, before licking the tip.

He twitched, struggling to contain his moans as you circled your pointed tongue over and over his tip, making sure he was good and writhing, before you took his cock into your mouth.

“Good boy, Sammy. You’re such a good boy, listening to your mistress like that”.

His cock throbbed at your praise, loving when you told him how good he was.

You smirked, before you took him all the way in this time, his cock hitting the back of your throat as you tried your hardest to deep throat him. 

Of course, Sam being as big as he was, you couldn’t fit it all the way in, despite the many attempts, it seemed your nose would never be able to meet those beautifully bouncy curls.

But Sam tasted delicious in your mouth. 

The soft skin, the taste of sweat on your mouth and the saltiness of his precum. 

Fuck, it was heavenly.

You bobbed your head, looking up at Sam through your lashes as he bit his lip, trying to supress any sounds.

“You like that? Like how I suck your cock? Hmm, Sammy?”

He nodded, his arms behind his head as he screwed his eyes shut.

“Tell me, Sammy. How good am I?”

“So fucking good. Holy shit, mistress. You suck my cock so good. Those pretty lips, wrapped around me. Fuck, you’re so fucking good, mistress”.

You chuckled, making sure he knew that was all he could say, before taking his cock back into your mouth.

You could see him gripping his hair, pulling it to control himself.

You smiled around him, licking the underside of his shaft as you scraped your teeth along it, a whimper escaping him.

That was exactly what you wanted, pulling his cock out of your mouth and standing up.

“I didn’t say you could make a noise, did I?”

He shook his head, looking regretful and desperate.

“On the bed, now!”

He wasted no time, scrambling to his feet and almost tripping, before lying on the bed, waiting for you to have your way with him.

You sauntered towards him, the high heels you were wearing clicking against the floor, your curves on show for him through the barely there lingerie.

You looked good. You knew it and so did he, as evident by the way he licked his lips, his eyes completely blown with lust, his cock red and straining.

The smirk on your face just made Sam’s cock throb even more, watching as you climbed onto the bed, towering over him as you stood.

“I told you, no talking, no noises. No nothing, unless I say, didn’t I?”

He nodded, his hair bobbing, looking so cute and innocent.

“Well, I heard a whimper. Didn’t you?”

He nodded again, regretfully.

You lifted your foot, placing the heel on his cock and applied the tiniest amount of pressure.

His body jerked under you, stiffening and lying still, completely at your mercy.

“See this cock?” you muttered, digging your heel in just a little more that he’d feel a little pain, but nothing to hurt him.

“It’s all mine. I own this cock. I’m the only one who tastes it, plays with it, and rides it. Is that understood?”

His mouth hung open as his head barely even moved.

“Use your words, baby”.

“Y-yes mistress”, he stuttered, completely turned on and out of his mind right now.

“Good. Now, am I sucking again? Or riding? Up to you, baby”.

Sam debated in his head, knowing that you were the best cocksucker he’d ever had. 

But at the same time, the way your pussy rode his cock, making him cum harder than anyone else, well, that was on another level.

Besides, all the teasing with your blowjob had made him desperate to cum, but only inside you.

“R-riding, mistress”.

You nodded, stepping off his cock and standing between his legs, putting on a show for him.

One hand began tracing your neck, slithering down until it touched your breast.

He watched, eyes wide open as your hand slipped into the bra and you gave it a squeeze, before pinching the nipple, knowing Sam loved doing this himself.

“You like that, baby? Like watching me play with my tits?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, mistress”.

You giggled at his enthusiasm, deciding to step it up a notch as your other hand made its way down your body, stopping just above your panties.

“You wanna watch me play with it? With this pussy? Your pussy? Cos it’s all yours, Sammy. All of this, is yours”, you stated, motioning to your entire body. 

His eyes darkened even more, if that was even possible.

You were his. 

Your body was his. 

Your pussy was his. 

Those sweet tits that he loved to suckle on, were his. 

Everything about you belonged to him. 

Including your heart.

And he was yours. 

The cock was yours. 

His body was yours. 

That sweet tongue you loved to ride, was all yours.

“Fuck! Play with that pretty pussy, y/n”.

Sam forgot about the roles you were playing, and to be honest, so did you.

Your hand immediately made its way into your panties, tapping your clit lightly as your body jolted.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Sammy. You want me to do it?”

He knew what you were talking about, and fuck, he was desperate for it.

“Yea. Yea, do it!”

You winked, before plunging a finger inside yourself, your thumb rubbing at your clit, your nipple still being pinched.

Sam’s hands gripped your legs, pulling you forward until you were standing right above his head.

“God, you look so fucking perfect for me”, he whispered, his eyes raking over your body.

Sam leaned up slightly, kissing your inner thigh as you worked yourself to your goal, two fingers now inside your wet pussy, curling to stroke your g-spot over and over as Sam pushed your panties aside, your pussy on show for him.

You knew how to work yourself just as good as Sam did, so you knew it wouldn’t take long.

The bites Sam was leaving all over your thighs, marking you as his, got you there just a little faster.

You felt it happening, the coil tightening, the sounds of fluid inside you as you fucked your pussy with your hand. Then it burst.

Your back arched as Sam’s breath hit your pussy, the gush of fluid being released as you continued fucking yourself, drawing out your orgasm.

Fuck, the sensations squirting gave you were amazing.

You slid your hand over your pussy once you came down from your high, eyes still clenched as you slapped your hand against your clit a few times, the aftershocks leaving it sensitive.

“Fuck, that was amazing”, you breathed out, your head still tilted back.

“I’ll say”.

You knew what you were gonna see, but the actual sight always got you so hot and bothered.

Sam, all drenched in your pussy juices, his hair wet, his face shining and a smile on his face.

“Gonna ride you now, big boy”.

Sam said nothing, opting to just pull you down and flip you, hovering above you, before he attacked your lips, the kiss hard and possessive, knowing your lips would be left swollen.

A moan was swallowed by him as he lined his cock up and sunk in without warning, stretching your walls to accommodate his girth, thicker than any man before.

He allowed you to adjust, knowing you’d get hurt if he moved at all.

“Fuck, Sammy. You’re so big. So big and thick inside me. I need you to move, Sammy. Move now”, you demanded, tapping his chest, the hairs wet from both your juices and his sweat.

He nodded, ripping your panties off, before pulling out till only the tip was inside you, before pushing back in with force, your body shifting up the bed as you let out a screech.

No matter how many times you fucked Sam, he would always make you let out the loudest sounds ever.

It was a combination of his cock inside you, his body on yours and the fact that it was Sam Winchester. 

The guy you’d known since you were kids. 

The one who was your first kiss at 12.

The one you lost your virginity to at 16 and the only man you’d fallen in love with.

Truth be told, you were glad Jess died. 

Sure, it broke Sam’s heart. 

But it gave him the chance to get back with you, love you again, more than he ever did with her.

If that made you a horrible person, so be it.

“Damn, so tight and wet. This all for me?”

You turned your attention back to Sam and nodded, knowing he loved it when you made him feel like he was the only one who could have this effect on you.

“Good. Cos this is all fucking mine”.

He thrust into you hard again, pounding into you as his pelvis slammed against your pussy and clit, growling his words out, gripping the back of your head as he pulled hard, your throat bare and on show for him.

His lips began sucking, trying his hardest to mark you. 

He knew Dean would tease, but it was all worth it, if it meant everyone knew you belonged to each other.

His teeth soon began digging into your skin, making sure his teeth marks were left as you dug your nails into his back and shoulders, the crescent shapes being left behind as you broke through his skin, a bit of blood pouring out of the both of you.

But the pleasure was overpowering the pain, your bodies gliding against each other in a fluid motion as he continued his pace, his free hand going down and rubbing at your clit, feeling your walls beginning to flutter.

“You wanna cum for me? Cum all over this big fat cock?”

You nodded, breathless and unable to form words as you felt it growing, growing, until it was too much.

All you could see was white, euphoric and tingling as your body writhed beneath Sam, your legs screwed tight around his waist as your pussy clamped down on his cock.

You bit down on his ear, hard enough that he let out a scream as he came within you, coating your walls with his seed, filling you up and making you feel whole.

“Baby, baby my ear”, he panted as you came to your senses, releasing the lobe from your teeth as you made sure you didn’t bite it off.

Luckily, it was just marked, which was exactly what you wanted.

“Damn, when was the last time you came that hard?” he enquired, his own orgasm being amazing.

“Ehh, like last week with the vibrator?” you teased, Sam looking up at you and growling, attacking your neck again, biting and sucking, eventually going down to your breasts, rolling the buds between his teeth and nibbling on them through the material.

“You’re mine. Don’t you forget that. No vibrator, dildo or any of that shit will make you cum as hard as I can make you”.

You rolled your eyes exaggeratedly, before taking his sweaty face between your hands and pulling him back up.

“You think we did it this time?”

He shrugged, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck as you stroked his damp hair, the stubble tickling as he kissed you softly.

“Maybe? I mean, people try for years. We’ve only been doing it for a few months. But, you know, if we don’t manage it this time, we can always try again”, he murmured, tracing your belly with his fingers, wanting to see it large and round with his child inside you.

You knew he was desperate for kids. 

So were you.

Sure, Dean pointed out it wasn’t the best idea, seeing as it’d be dangerous.

But Sam was prepared to change his life around, make sure he raised your child differently to how John did.

Maybe not give up hunting completely, but he was willing to do whatever it took to raise his child right. 

Your child.

“I guess. I just want one soon. Imagine a little kid, running around, bothering uncle Dean, flying around with uncle Cas”, you trailed off, staring up at the blank ceiling, just imagining your perfect life.

“We’ll have that soon. I promise. We’ll have it”, Sam claimed, knowing he was going to do this. 

He was going to get his happily ever after, with you.

The one he first loved.

The one he first fell for.

The only one he saw himself with forever. 


End file.
